


Call me

by pizzz_10



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Batjokes, Caretaking, College, Daddy Kink, Escort Service, M/M, Panties, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack (Joker) is a college student who thinks no one would ever want to be around him. A lot people in school don't really talk to him, neither do people outside of school. Who would in their right mind would ever want to be around him. Well apparently Bruce Wayne the Billionaire does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack was different from the other boys in his school. While most boys in his grade liked sports or chasing after girls, he liked liked jokes and gags, he liked putting on make up, he liked dying his hair in unusual colors. 

Whenever his mom went into stores that sold mostly women items, he would come with her, just to see what kind of makeup they had. His mother thought it was strange at first, but she got used to it. She even started buying him lipsticks, eyeliner, nail polishes and anything else he might like.

He was also into a lot of fashion, he liked dressing his best and caring about his appearance, he liked making himself feel good. He wished he had more money for the best clothes, but when your a college student with a minium wage job, that's almost impossible.

It's a Friday afternoon and Jack just got home from school, he gave an exhausted sigh and threw his book bag on the sofa and went straight to the kitchen to raid the fridge. 

"Jack is that you?" He's mother called out.

"Yeah mom it's me." After he answered he heard his mother come downstairs. He looked from the fridge and waved at her. "How was school?"

"Dull and stressful." He flatly said, he got out of the fridge with plate of left over pizza from last night. He didn't bother to reheat it, he was too hungry. "Well did you make any friends?"

"Nope."

"Jack if you maybe tried making some friends, school would be enjoyable for you." Jack had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. He has tried making friends, but all the other students either made fun of him or avoided him like the plague. 

"Mom, I don't think having friends is going to make school more enjoyable, plus all the other students think I'm a freak."  

"Now Jack I'm sure that's not the case."

"People kept on commenting on my hair and they weren't good ones." This week he had dyed his hair green and slicked it back. He was thinking about keeping it that way for maybe a month or two, but after hearing people whisper about it, he was starting to change his mind. 

"I'm sorry, I think it looks great." Jack didn't believe her when she said that because she's his mother so of course she would say that to make him feel better. 

He took two more bites of his pizza before throwing it away and he grabbed his bag and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"Just to the park, I'll be back soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Jack got to the park, he sat down on the bench and took in the atmosphere. It was nice and quiet, not too many people were here, witch was fine by him. He opened his bag and took out some eyeliner and a little mirror, then got to work.

After twelve minutes of starting, he was almost done. As he was still finishing up, he didn't notice someone standing in front of him.

"Excuse me young man."

The sudden voice made him jump, making him accidentally poke his eye. "Shit!" He yelled, rubbing his eye.

"Oh god are you okay?"  The stranger asked. 

Jack rubbed his eye a little bit more before answering. "Yeah. Lucky for me the pencil wasn't that sharp." After soothing his eye he looked towards the stranger.

It was a man, a very handsome man at that. He was wearing a dark blue suit vest, light blue button up shirt under it and dark blue dress pants. He had a stubble, his hair was well combed, he had a little bit of grey hair, his eyes were a nice hazel. The man was just stunning. 

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm okay." Jack picked up the mirror and looked. The eyeliner was of course smudged. "I'm just going to need to start over, was there something you needed sir?"

"I was going to ask if I can sit here." Jack is not going to pass up the opportunity for this guy to be close to him. "Sure, go ahead." The man nodded and sat. "You know, smudge eyeliner could be a new look."

"Not really, it's been done before." 

"Well there's an ice cream cart over there, let me buy you some to say I'm sorry for making you mess up." Jack was about to protest, but it was too late. The man went over to the ice cream cart. 

One minute later he came back with two wrapped up ice cream sandwiches. "It's vanilla." Jack hesitates before taking it. "Thank you." He unwrapped it and took a bite, it was refreshing and sweet. "Usually I sit on this bench by myself, nice to have some company for once." The man said smiling.

"I didn't think I would be good company for anyone." 

"I rather be around you, then the annoying press."

"Press? Are you famous or something?" The man gave him a look of surprise when he asked that. "You don't know who I am do you?"

"No....should I?" 

"Well I guess you don't, but I don't think I met in anyone in gotham who didn't know who I am."  

"Who are you?"

"Bruce Wayne."

"I think I'v heard of you, your that guy who owns...."

"Wayne enterprises." 

"Right. Look no offense but I don't have much interest in rich people's lives." Bruce shrugged and took a bite of his sandwich. "None taken, it's good not to be recognized all the time. What's your name kid?"

"Jack."

"Any reason your here Jack?"

"I just wanted some quiet time and just relax, school is stressing me out."

"College?" Jack nodded and ate more of his ice cream. "Don't worry kid, college goes by fast."

"Easy for you to say, you probably graduated. Also you probably didn't have a bunch of people who didn't like you."

"Actually I did." Jack looked at him as if he was joking. "In school people hated the fact I had more wealth them. They thought I was just this rich kid who was too good for anyone."

Jack didn't think someone like him would be picked on, he thought someone like Bruce would be well liked in school. "So are you a freshmen?" Bruce asked

"Yeah."

"Anything you want to do when you graduate." Jack thinks before answering. "I'm not sure....I might become a make up artist or a model." 

"I can see you as a make up artist, but definitely a model." He said giving Jack a wink, making Jack blush a little. "Thanks."

"Anything else your into?"

"I like jokes and pranks. But I suck at telling jokes, most of them are pretty cheesy."

"I'm sure they're not that bad." Jack sighed before speaking again. "Why can't pirates finish the alphabet." Bruce shrugged as a response. "Because they're always stuck at C."

"Wow that is cheesy."

"Told you." Jack stood up and finished the last of his sandwich. "It was nice meeting you." Just as he was about to leave Bruce said "wait." Jack turned back around to see what the man wanted. "I'm going to have a fundraiser next Friday, would you like to come.

"Why are you inventing me?" Jack doesn't understand why a billionaire would invite him to something like that. "I think it would be a good experience for you, also I would like someone to keep me company there."

"You'll have plenty of people to keep you company." Bruce shook his head and stood up to go over to the younger man. "I need someone who'll keep me interested, I get bored with the people who come, because their mainly boring." 

"I'm not sure I-"

"Look you don't have to say yes immediately. You have all next week to think about." Bruce reaches into his pocket and takes out a card and hands it to Jack. "If you do wanna go call me and I'll pick you up." 

After that the man left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of next week, Jack couldn't really focus on almost anything, the only thing he focused on was Bruce's offer. 

A lot of people will probably be there and he's not that good at being social at events. 

Right now it's Thursday and Jack is looking in his closet, seeing what he had to wear. He went through it until he found something that he could think about wearing. He took it out and set it on his bed. It was a tuxedo. Black suit jacket, black slacks, white button up shirt and a white bow tie. 

"It's not the best, but it will have to do. I can't believe I'm doing this." He goes over to his desk and picks up the phone and the card. After he dials the number he waits, his heart is beating a rapid pace. After about ten seconds he hears the other line pick up.

"Hello?" 

"Hi, Bruce it's me, Jack. You Remember me right?"

"Yes I do, what can I help you with Jack?" 

"That offer you gave me. I'll g-go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Friday night, Jack is sitting in the dinning room waiting for Bruce to arrive.

"Jack you look so nervous, don't be. I'm sure you'll have a great time." His mother said going over to him with a white boutonnière flower and pining it  
to his suit jacket. "Now who's taking you to this party?"

"someone I made friends with at school last week." He lied. 

Jack waited thirty more minutes before he heard a car horn honk from outside. He looked out the window and saw a black jeep renegade. "That must be your ride, have fun." Jack only nodded and then went out the door. 

When he got in the car, Bruce gave him a charming smile. He was wearing a black suit. "Glad you decided to come."

"To be honest I'm not sure if this is a good idea anymore."

"Don't worry you'll be fine."

When they got there, Jack could not believe how big this house was, it was like a fucking palace, it was nice as one too. Once they parked, they got out of the car and started walking to the door.

"Make sure to follow me. I don't want you getting lost." When they got to the door, Bruce was about to open it, but somebody else did that from the inside. It was a man with grey hair and glasses, wearing suit vest combo. 

"Master Bruce, people are wondering where you went." The man said in a British accent.

"I know Alfred." The man named Alfred looks at Jack with a brow raised. "What would your name be young man?" 

"Jack."

"Well master Jack welcome to Wayne manner. I'd show you to the ballroom, but I guess master Bruce will be doing that." 

Bruce nodded and lead Jack into the house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the ballroom, Jack took a deep breath before following Bruce further in. Once the people saw Bruce come in they turned their attention to him, pretty soon they turn their attention to him, since he was following Bruce. 

People stared at him, like he was something they never seen before. He started hearing whispers. 

Bruce lead him to one of the tables so they could sit down. "Are you Hungry? I can get you something from the d'oeuvres table."

"Sure." When Bruce got up and left he regretted saying yes, because he was by himself. No soon after he left, he saw a women in a white dress with blonde hair coming over to his table. She was getting out a small notebook, pen and her phone. He was hoping this wasn't what he think it was.

When she got close enough she began to speak. "Hi I'm Vicki Vale and I'm with the gotham globe, just wanted to know how do you know mister Wayne?" Yep she was exactly what he feared. A reporter.

"I've been to a lot of Mr.Wayne's charity events and I never seen him bring someone like you before, also your hair, did you do it like that for tonight?" Before he could speak, she started talking again.

"Waite hold on, let me get my voice memo app on......okay now speak, also could you-"

"Vicki, I don't think he wants to answer any questions right now." Bruce said coming towards the table. Thank god he was here. "But this is so interesting, I need know what's going on, everybody here wants to know what's going on."

"I know but he doesn't want be bother by this. So is it okay you could go please." The reporter huffed, but did what he asked. "Hey your 19 right?"

"About to turn 20 in two months." Bruce put down his plate of hors d'oeuvres and glass of a wine. "Your old enough I guess." Jack looked down at his plate, it was roasted figs, stuffed mushrooms and a shrimp cocktail. "Hmm, fancy." He commented before popping a mushroom into his mouth. 

"Too fancy?"

"A little, but it's still good." He picked up his glass and took a sip of his wine. "This is pretty good too, better then my mom's cheap wine." 

"That's because it's aged. I'm a little surprise you wanted to come with your hair like that."

"I didn't feel like washing the dye out. Hey how long is thing going last."

"At least three hours."

This is going to be a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After two hours in Jack was starting feel more comfortable, in fact he talked to some of the other people there.

It might of been the wine making him loose, but he wasn't drunk, just a little tipsy. He only had two glasses.

A few people were surrounded by his table, wanting to get to know him, so he told them some things. He got so comfortable that he even told a few jokes, witch where surprisingly funny.

"So your in college. What are studying?" A women asked him. "A lot things that involve the arts." 

"Also your hair, what's with that?" Another one of the guest ask him. Jack grinned before answering. "Too be honest I just like my hair to be in crazy colors."

"Ahem." Jack looked up and saw Bruce standing over his chair. "I see your having fun."

"Yeah."

"Well the event is about to end in 30 minutes."

"Aww, well could you get me some more wine before they start putting that away?" he asked holding up his glass. But Bruce shook his head and took the glass out of his hand. 

"Your no fun." Bruce only rolls his eyes as a response. "Okay people gave the boy some space, go get your belongings and get ready to go." Once the people left the table, Jack stood up. "You took away my adoring public." Again Bruce rolled his eyes and took Jack's hand to lead him out of the ballroom and into hall way to go the front door.

"Waite, I don't want to go home, at least not yet. Can I stay just a little longer?" Bruce hesitated before nodding. "Come upstairs, maybe we could talk some more in my room." Jack nodded and followed him upstairs.

When they got there, he was impressed, it was just as nice as the rest of the house. "You can sit on the bed, if you don't like the chair." 

Jack sat in the chair while Bruce sat in the other besides him."did you like the experience tonight?"

"Yeah, it was fun, but I'm pretty sure the wine was helping me. But thanks for inventing me."

"Jack would you be willing to do this again." Jack shifted in his seat and thought. "I guess. why?"

"I need an escort for more parties." Jack thought this would only be a one time thing, he didn't think Bruce would want to do this with him again. "I'm not sure, is it like dating?"

"Sort of, have you ever dated before."

"I never gotten the chance too, I haven't found anyone interested in dateing me."

"Well you have me." Jack honestly didn't know what to say that. "So you never had a girlfriend ?" Jack shook his head. "What about a boyfriend." Again Jack shook his head. "Now why would anyone not want to date you, your drop dead gorgeous."

Jack felt a blush spreading across his face. Bruce Wayne the billionaire is flirting with him. "T-thanks. your pretty good looking yourself." Bruce smirks and gets closer to him. "Thank you. How come you never had anyone?"

"Too busy."

"Even too busy for a kiss?"

"Well I'm not busy now." Bruce got closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You've been too busy for that?"

"Yeah. I'v also been too busy for a kiss on the other cheek." Bruce nodded and kissed the another side of his face. "Also on the forehead." Bruce nodded again and kissed him there too. "What about your lips?"

"What do you think?" Bruce answers by giving him a passionate kiss on his lips. Jack grabbed Bruce's hair and moaned. Once they were done, they were both panting. "Fuck, that was awesome. Your awesome."

"Thanks. Do you want to take this further or do you want to go home?" Jack answers by crashing his lips on the to Bruce. "I guess you want to stay a little longer." Bruce picked up Jack and gently put him on the bed, on his back. He got up on there too, to trap the young man under him. "Too many clothes."

"Then get them off of me and hurry up." Bruce takes the suit jacket off first, then the rest of the clothes. Jack was now almost fully exposed, the only thing left was his boxers. "We can stop anytime you want okay?"

"Okay." 

"I like your tattoo." Bruce said tracing finger around the tattoo of playing cards near his shoulder. "Thanks, I was thinking about getting more." Bruce hummed and kissed his shoulder, nipping at it a little. Jack squeaked in surprise at that.

Bruce got off the bed and went to his drawer. He got back on the bed with a bottle of lube. He set the lube down and took off Jack's boxers, exposing his hard cock to the hair. 

Bruce took it one hand and stroked, making Jack moan. "Your so pretty." he let go of his cock and spread his legs. The older man grabbed the lube and poured it on his hand. After making sure his hands were slick enough, he spread Jack's ass cheeks and got a look at his hole. "Your so pretty here." Jack groans and puts his arm over his face out of embarrassment. 

Bruce takes his arm away. "Wanna see your face while I make you feel good." He traces a finger around the pucker getting it slick, before pushing it in. Jack whimpers at the intrusion. "I'm I hurting you?" 

"N-no it just feels different." Bruce gives him a minute to get used to it before pushing it deeper. He thrust his finger in and out, making sure to hit Jack's prostate. "H-Holy fucking-more Bruce." The older man nods and adds a second finger, scissoring them to get the hole wider. "Can I add one more?" 

"Yes p-please!" Bruce smirks at how Jack is getting so desperate, he adds one more finger, then bends his head down to lick around them. The younger man squeaks again and pushes against Bruce's face. Bruce pulls the hole opened with his fingers and licks inside. "Taste so perfect Darling." He whispers. After he's done licking the inside, he gives the outside of the rim a few licks, before pulling his tongue and fingers away. 

"Are you ready for my cock baby?" Jack whimpers and nods.

"Use your words Darling, do you want it?" 

"Yes, oh god. Just P-please give it to me." Jack sobs. "Okay baby. I'll give it to you." Bruce unbuckles his pants and takes them off with his underwear. He grabbed the the lube and pours more on his hand. He slathers his cock in it, making sure it's wet enough.

"Ready?"

"Y-yeah."

The older man lines up his cock to the entrance and starts pushing in. When he fully inside, he lets Jack get used to before moving. "Shit your so big." Jack moans. Jack pushes back with his thrust and tells Bruce to go faster. 

The older man pulls his cock out and slams back in. He hits Jack's prostate with each and every thrust. Bruce pulls out again just to to see his hole gape a little from his cock. He pushes back in again and gives harder thrust.

"B-Bruce."

"Yes baby?"

"I-I really need to- fuck!"

"You need to come?" Jack whimpers and nods his head. "Come for me, come on my cock sweetheart." With that Jack screams and let's go. Come got on his chest, making him messy.

Soon after that Bruce comes too.

Bruce gave them a minute to come down from their high before pulling out. He looked down and saw his come leaking out the now red hole. He traced some of it up with a finger and pushed it back in.

"Um...Could I maybe take a shower before I go?"  Bruce nods and takes his finger out. Then picks Jack up to carry him to the bathroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon after the shower, Bruce took Jack  
home. 

Before Jack could get out of the car, Bruce kissed him again. "You can keep my card and call me anytime you want. Weather you need to talk to me or you want something. Also there's another party coming in a month. Would be you willing to go to that one?"

"Sure, it's just that I don't have that Many nice clothes to wear to these things."

"I can get you some."

"You don't have to-"

"It's no problem Jack. Don't be afraid to ask for stuff, because I could probably get it for you." Jack nods and gets out the car.

"Bruce thank you for tonight."  

"Your welcome Jack." He says with a smile before driving out. Jack smiles a little too, then goes to his door.

When he's inside the lights are off. His mother must be asleep. He goes up stairs quietly and gets in his room. After he turns on his lights. Jack takes off his clothes and flops down on his bed. 

He's was just exhausted, but he also feels good. Jack reaches over to his night stand and picks up the card he left there. 

"Well Mr.Wayne looks like me and you are going to see each other quite often."


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck, Fuck, I'm so fucked." Jack whispers to himself when he gets off the bus and starts running.

It's was Thursday afternoon and Jack had forgotten he had work after school today. So that's why he was running at a fast pace right now.

After a few minutes of running he stops when he's finally there. It was small diner. He checks his phone and curses again, he was 40 minutes late. He puts his phone away and rushes inside, in there he sees his manger.

"Your late. Again." He simply says

"I know sir." 

"Jack most of the time I wondered why I even hire you. "

"Sir I-"

"I don't want to hear it just get to work." Jack nodded and went to go clock in.

Jack hates his job. His boss is rude to him and a lot of the co-workers were rude to him too. Even though he hates it, he still needs it. "Why do I put up with this bullshit." He mumbles to himself as he was putting his stuff in his work locker.

After he made sure he locked it, he put on his apron and went outside. "Jack table for you. Also ask them to if they want the soup of the day." His manger said pointing. Jack look where he was pointing and nodded, then made his way over there.

At the table there were three men in suits, they must have gotten off work. "Hi I'm Jack and I'll be your waiter."

"Get us some coffee." Jack nodded and wrote it down on his pad. "Would you like to try our soup of the day it's-"

"Let me guess green pea soup." One of them said laughing, making the other two laugh. Jack had to bite his tongue from giving an insult. "No sir, wild rice and mushroom."

"No, just get us cheese burgers with everything on it green bean." Jack forced a smile and said "yes sir."

 

It's been an hour serving those men and he is close to snapping. Every time he went that table, they would always crack a joke about him.

They were bossy, rude and just obnoxious. 

"Hey green bean could I get another cup of coffee." Jack nodded and went over there with the coffee pot. "Sure sir but is it okay that you stop calling me that I said my name is Jack not green bean."

"Are you giving me attitude boy?"

"No, I'm not. I'm asking just for one thing and I'm asking nicely." He said through gritted teeth, slamming the coffee pot down in frustration. He regretted doing that immediately, because the man's mug was close to edge and it fell, making coffee get on the man's pants.

"shit I'm really sorry."

"Do have any idea how much these pants cost me!" Jack was about to say something, but he saw his manger coming over. "What's going on here?"

"Your server got coffee on me, he has an attitude problem, can't take a fucking joke." Jack can not believe the lies coming out of this man's mouth. He's been nothing but patient with them. 

"But-"

"Jack I've had it with you, just go home. Please just don't come back." Jack's heart stop for a moment. "A-are you firing me?" 

The man nodded and turn back to customer. "Sorry about him, we'll clean this up and get you a meal on the house." Jack glared at the men and his former boss before heading towards the break room.

 

After Jack got his stuff and he went outside to the parking lot. As he was walking he saw the same man getting out a car and going back to entrance of the diner. He must of needed something out of there. Jack got closer to the car and looked at it.

He got an idea. A very stupid and risky idea. He made sure no one was looking before opening his bag. He dug through it until he found what he was looking for. A can of silly string, he was able to get the other day. He took the top off and got closer to the car. Jack checked if the coast was clear again, before spraying. He sprayed it all over it, making sure it was completely covered. 

After that he reached into his bag and got out some lipstick. He leaned over on the car to get to the windshield, then he started writing on it with the lipstick.

Once he was done he got off it and grinned at his handy work.

JOKES ON YOU! 

The windshield read. He quickly put the stuff away before running out the parking lot before anyone could see him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jack your back from work already?" His mother asked when got into the  door.

"Yeah mom, had a short shift today." He wasn't going to tell his mom he got fired. At least not yet.

He went to his room and sat at his desk huffing. He went into drawer and got out the card Bruce gave him, then he took out his phone. 

After typing it in, he waited until someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi Bruce it's me."

"Anything you need Jack."

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could hang out with you.... I'v had a hard day." 

"Sure, I'll pick you up in 30 minutes okay?"

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey mom I'm going out!" Jack called when he saw Bruce's car.

"Okay have fun!" After that Jack went out the door and walked over to the car. "So where do you want to go?"

"Guess to Macy's , that party you told me about is coming soon. I need some new clothes." Bruce nodded and started  driving the car. "What happened today?"

"I....got fired from my job." 

"Why?"

"some asshole thought I spilled coffee on him on purpose when it was an accident also I was late." 

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I gave the guy his just desserts." He said grinning. Bruce looked at him with his brow raised. "I sprayed his car with silly string." Bruce then gave him a look of disapproval. "Jack is that some of the pranks you do?"

Jack shrugged before answering. "Sometimes." 

"Jack I don't want you getting in trouble."

"Don't worry, the place I worked at didn't have cameras in the parking lot."     

"Jack I don't want you doing that, at least not too much okay?" He said in a gentle but firm voice.

Jack nodded and said "Okay.....I just wish I could of seen the look on his face."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got there, they spent an hour an hour picking out suits. After they were done they looked at some other stuff.

"Oh these are cute." Jack said looking at some purple lace up boots. "Do you want them?" Bruce asked

"I do but it's just that they're women's shoes."

"Just because they're women's doesn't mean you can't wear them, you like them right?" Jack looked at the shoes before nodding. Bruce grabbed the boots and put them in the shopping bag. "anything else?"

"There's this hat I saw." Jack walked and lead Bruce to where the hats are. When they got there he showed Bruce this black straw bowler hat with cat ears. Bruce grabbed it and put it with the other stuff. "I thought we were just here to buy suits?" Jack said.

"I told you if there was anything else you wanted I could get it for you."

"You can't just buy me all this stuff." 

"Well I can and I will." Bruce said with a smirk. "Let's get some coffee, after this."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So do you feel better?" 

Bruce asked he pulled over near Jack's house.

Before answering Jack took a sip of his coffee and looked at the red bags in the back seat, there was at least 6 bags. "Yeah I feel better, shopping and Starbucks makes everything better."

"Do you need some help in getting them in?"

"Yeah, my mom's car not here, so you can come inside." They both got out of the car and went to the back seat.

Once they got the bags inside Bruce, started to walk his car. "Remember the next party is three weeks." Before getting in and driving away. Jack waved him goodbye and closed the door, then grabbed his bags and went up stairs.

In his room he empty out some of his bags and put the stuff on the bed. He was really happy what he bought, well what Bruce bought anyway. His favorite things were a purple suit, a black floral bomber jacket and the lace up boots. 

He picked up the boots and tried them on, then looked his mirror. "I've always wanted something like these." Jack walked around the room with them and they felt comfortable. 

Jack smiled and sat down on the bed. "This is better then spraying silly string on a car."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three weeks past and Jack is sitting in the living room with his purple suit on.

"You must be good at making friends now since this is your second party." His mother said. "That's a nice suit, did you save enough money for it?"

"Yeah." He really needs lying to stop at some point. 

Soon they both heard the same horn from the last time. Jack got up and quickly went out the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The party was being held at an art gallery this time and there was tones of paparazzi outside. 

"If this too much then I can take you home."

"No, that's okay. I'll just have to get use to it." When they both got out of the car, people with cameras rushed over to them. 

"Mr.Wayne, Mr.Wayne who is this young man with you? What is your relationship with him?" One reporter asked.

"He's just a friend." He simply answered. One reporter went over to Jack and took a picture of him then spoke. "Could you tell us your name?" But before could answer Bruce grabbed his hand and started pulling towards the door.

Bruce sighed and mumbled something about the press being vultures 

"Bruce your here!" A man called out going over to them. He had a brown suit, mustache and glasses. "Jim it's good to see you."

"Like wise and who's this?"

"This is Jack." The man stuck out his hand to hand. "Jim Gordon." Jack shook his hand and smiled. 

"come, they have some new pieces of art." 

 

In the gallery there were servers carrying trays with finger food and some were carrying trays with small glasses of champagne.

Jack had a glass in his hand and was looking at a piece of abstract art. It was very floral with a lot warm colors, reminded him of spring. "Is this your favorite one?" Bruce asked. "No. I mean it's nice but it's not my favorite. My favorite is right over there." Jack lead Bruce to left side of the room until he found the painting he was talking about. It was an abstract cityscape.

"I love how the texture looks, also silhouettes of the people and the use of cold colors." To him it was a very good representation of Gotham. "This is also one of my favorites, infact-"

"Bruce could I talk you for a sec." Jim asked.

"Sure." Jm lead away from Jack and started talking. "Are you going to bring this kid to more places like this."

"Maybe, why?"

"The media will be all over this and the kid shouldn't have to deal with the press." 

"Look I know and I'll handle it.

"I don't know if you can, reporters are probably already writing about this for tomorrow's newspaper. College kids shouldn't be stress about the press."

"If it is, they won't have the full story, plus I made sure that he was completely ok with this. If he's not comfortable with this, then he'll let me know and......" Jim notice he looked at something else.

"What's wrong." 

"Who invited matches?" Bruce said pointing to a man near Jack, he had his hand on the young's man shoulder. Jim just shrugged as a respond. Bruce glared and starting walking back to Jack. 

"Bruce! how are you this evening." Matches said with a fake smile. "I was good, till now."

"Aw don't be like that. Is this your date? You have good taste."

"Thanks. If you don't mind I would like to spend some time with him."

"Hold on, I just started talking to him. So how long have you kept your hair like that?"

"A month."

"Well it's very nice. Has anyone told you, your hair is as pretty as green roses?" Jack blushed and gave a shy smile. Bruce was clenching his fist and glaring. "Thank you but green roses are a lighter green. If a rose was this kind of color then it was probably dyed." 

Bruce smirked a little when Jack corrected him on that. "Smart and cute. If your not too busy would you like to have a drink with me sometimes." 

"He's in college so of course he would be to busy." Bruce cut in. "Hey let the kid the decide on his own. So how about it sweetheart?" Bruce is trying so hard not to punch him. "That's a nice offer but Bruce is right I'm too busy." 

Bruce gave a quiet sigh of relief. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the party Bruce and Jack went back to Bruce's house.

"Matches, he seems nice." Jack said while entering the house.

"He's a dick. In fact if you want to spray his car with silly string, I'll let you do it."

"Looks like someone jealous." 

"I'm not jealous.

"Pff, yes you are." Jack said laughing. Bruce walked over to him and silenced him with a kiss. "Fine maybe I'm jealous."

"You want to keep me for yourself don't you?" Bruce nodded and started kissing his neck. "Wow talk about possessiveness." Jack grabbed Bruce's hand and lead him upstairs. 

He opened the door to Bruce's bedroom and pushed him, then closed it when he was in. "Don't worry I'm all yours." Jack got his knees and unzipped Bruce's pants and pulled them down with his underwear. 

He grabbed Bruce's cock and staring stroking it, make it hard, he then licked the tip. "Fuck." The older man whispered. Jack kept on licking until pre-come started coming out. He put the tip in his mouth and started sucking. Jack sucked the tip for a few minutes before putting more of it in his mouth.

As he was sucking, he saw Bruce's hands twitching. He took the cock out of mouth and said "you can grab my hair."  then he put it back in. Bruce did what he suggested and grabbed on to the green strands. "Could I...."

Jack knew what he meant so he nodded. Bruce thrusted his hips a little making Jack choke a little. The older man gripped the hair tighter and stared to fuck his cock in and out of Jack's mouth.  

Pretty soon he felt himself about to come. "Do you want to swallow it?" Again Jack nodded. Bruce gave a few more thrust, then he started coming. After it was all in his mouth, Jack pulled the cock out and swallowed.

"Fuck, I didn't expect you to be good at a blow job." Bruce panted.

"I did some research."

"Research?"

"Porn." Jack said flatly. 

"Oh." Bruce pulled up his pants and fix them again, then went his bed and sat. Jack went over to him and sat on his lap. 

"So when's the next party?"


	3. Chapter 3

It's 1:40 on a Thursday and Jack's class just ended, he was thinking about calling Bruce and asking him if they could get some pizza together. 

Before left he went into the school's store. He picked up some candy bars and some nail polishes. "I should probably get some eyeliner." He went back to the small make up section and started looking for one.

Just as he found the perfect one, someone grabbed it out of his hands. "Hey!"

"Hmm...red eyeliner. Usually you go with black. Are you trying to look more feminine?" 

"Fuck you Crane." Jack said grabbing the makeup back.

"No thank you Napier I'm straight." The only thing Jack could do was roll his eyes. Jonathan Crane was one of the main people in the school who made fun of him, Jack was thinking about spraying silly string on his car, well actually he wanted to set it on fire. 

"Napier I need to ask you something?"

"What?" Jonathan reached into his bag and pulled out a newspaper and unfolded it, then showed it to Jack. "Is this you?" Jack looked at the headline of the Newspaper.

"Bruce Wayne and His Green Teenage Date." The headline said and there was a photo of him and Bruce. Jack's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "How did someone like you get with him?"

"I-I n-need to go." He rushed to counter and paid for his stuff, then rushed out. When he got outside, a group of students rushed over to him.

"Jack is it true? Are you dating Bruce Wayne?" One kid ask him. "Does he actually like you or is it just for sex?" Jack felt overwhelmed by this, "I'm sorry guys, but I really need to go home?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he got home he quickly got inside and locked the door.

"Jack what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost? By the way did you get another job yet?" His mom asked when she saw him. "Nothing and not yet. Hey mom did you read the newspaper today?"

"Yes......Jack is there something I should know about?" Jack sighs, there's no point in lying, so he's going to have to tell the truth. "I met Bruce Wayne in the Park and all those parties I've been going to, he's been taking me." There's an awkward silence after he was done speaking. After a minute of it Jack's mother decided to finally speak. "Does he make you happy?"

"Um...yeah."

"Well if your happy then I'm happy." Jack was surprised by this, he didn't think that would be her response. "Wait so your not mad?"

"Of course not, Jack your an adult. You can choose who you want to date, there's no problem in that. Plus it's Bruce Wayne, I can brag at work about this." Jack smiled, he needs to give more credit to his mom for being so accepting, he went over to her and gave her a hug. 

"thanks mom." He let her go and went upstairs. 

He put his book bag down and got out his phone to call Bruce. "Hello Bruce did you see the paper today?" It took a moment for the man to answer. "Yeah I did, but don't worry I can handle this, so try not to worry about it okay?"

"I don't know if I can, but I'll try. Do you want have dinner tonight?" 

"Sure, what do you want?"

"I was thinking a pizza with some grape soda on ice." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So your mom's fine with it?" Bruce ask sitting at the table with Jack. "Yeah she said I as long I'm happy it's fine." 

"Then I'm gonna have to meet her soon, you think she'll like me?"

"Master Bruce, I'm pretty sure your the boyfriend every mother wants to meet." Alfred cut in putting two plates of plates of pizza on the table. Then he got two champagne glasses with ice in them and the grape soda. "Cheese pizza and grape soda on ice, enjoy." He says pouring some in each glass. 

"I always wanted to drink soda out of fancy glasses." Jack said grinning. "I'm sure you have master Jack." With that Alfred left the room. "He's very sarcastic isn't he?"

"You have no idea. Jack how do you feel about having a press conference." 

"Like for the media or something?"

"Yeah, I figure we might as well tell the public what's going, we can't it hide forever." Jack thought about it for a moment and Bruce was probably right, if they just came clean, the media would probably leave them alone for a little while. "I think we could do that."

"Good, maybe we can have it in two weeks." Bruce took a bite of his pizza and grimace a little, frozen pizza was not really his thing. "What? you don't like?" 

"To be honest no, I like fresh pizza. We could of got that instead." 

"How do you not like Digiorno pizza?" 

"Doesn't really taste like real pizza." Jack got up from his seat and took the two slices from Bruce's plate. "More for me then. Hey is there a certain way to dress for a press conference?"

" It can be casual or dressy." Bruce reached into pocket and took out his wallet, taking out 100 dollars. "You can get some new clothes after dinner." He said putting the money on the table. "Do you want me to drive you to the mall?"

"No it's okay, I can just take the bus. I never thought I'd be shopping for a press conference." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack was in the Macy's at the mall, looking though the rack of clothes. "This might be nice he said to himself." It was a white polo shirt, he needed to find some khakis to go with it and he'll be set.

He put the shirt under his arm and went looking for the pants.

As he was looking he saw the women's section not too far from him. He shrugged and went in that direction, there might be some cute stuff he might like. 

Once he was there, he went to the accessories, the first thing that grabbed his attention was a purple scarf, he tried it on and looked in one of the mirrors, it looked nice enough so he'll probably get it. 

"I can get this and the khakis, then...." He trailed off when he saw the lingerie section. Jack took off the scarf and went over there.

He looked through them, looking at ones that were in his favorite colors. Jack's heard that women's underwear can be a little more comfortable then men's. He kept looking through it until he found one that was light pink and it said hugs and kisses on the back in black letters. 

It couldn't hurt to get one pair could it? He quickly put it under the scarf and shirt in his arms and left the section.

After about 20 minutes he was at the counter ready to pay for his stuff. When the cashier got to the panties she looked at him with a raised brow

"Their for my girlfriend."

"You sure." the cashier replied. "Look could you just put my stuff in the bag?" Jack said rolling his eyes. People are so damn nosy. 

 

When he was home, he was trying on his new stuff, the last thing he tried on was the panties. They were a lot more comfortable then he expected 

They actually looked good on him. 

"I think I'll give Bruce a little surprise after that press conference."


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day and Jack is nervous as hell. 

It's a good thing he put on extra deodorant or else he would be sweating through his white shirt. Jack was in the car with Bruce and they were on their way to Wayne Enterprises where the press conference will take place.

"I see you didn't want to change your hair agin." Bruce said suddenly. 

"I think I should of, the green is clashing with the white shirt a little bit." 

Soon they pulled up in front of the building and their was a bunch of people with cameras and set equipment, also there was table set up with two chairs. 

"Ready?" Jack took a deep breath and then answered "yeah I'm ready." They both got out and people immediately rushed over to them taking pictures and screaming out questions. security guards and police officers had to make a path way from them. Once they got to the table they both sat down and they waited until the tv cameras were on them.

Then a news anchor got in front of the camera and started speaking. "Hello I'm Jessica Wilde and this is Gotham news. For two months people have been seeing Billionaire Bruce Wayne with a young man, some have speculated their lovers others think they're just friends, so today we'll find out what is his relationship with this odd young man." 

She got out of the way and the cameras we're back on them again. Bruce spoke first "hello everyone, I'm sure you have a lot of questions, so we'll try to answer them the best way we can." After he was done talking, people were shouting out his name to get his attention "Yes you." He pointed to a blonde women.

"First things first, what is your name young man?"

"My name is Jack. Jack Napier." After he answered he saw people writing that down. Then Bruce picked another person. "How long have you two know each other and where did you meet?"

"I'v know Bruce for two months and believe it or not we met at the park." Again reporters were rushing to write this down. This time Jack picked someone. "Are you in college and if you are, how are you balancing school with your personal life with Mister Wayne?" 

"On Thursday and Friday's, I have time to see him and I just do all my assignments through Monday to Wednesday." Then Bruce's pointed at the next person.

"What is your relationship with this young man?" 

"We are dating. It is real romance and he's just not doing it because I'm rich. We do love each other very much." Bruce put a hand over Jack's and smiled, Jack smiled back and then leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After about an two of answering questions, both them were back in the car driving. They were glad to be away from there. "Your right, the press are vultures." Jack said. "Can we get something to eat?"

"sure what do you want?"

"Taco bell, I wanna get the $5 big box." 

"Anything that comes in a box and is $5 can not be real food." 

"Hey don't knock it until you try it, old man." Bruce playfully pushed him and grin. "Shut up I'm not that old." 

"Whatever you say." Jack reached over and turned on the radio, he kept switching to different broadcast until, he found a song he recognized. "Hey Bruce you might like this."

"their gonna clean up your looks with all the lies in the books, to make citizen out of you."

soon after listening to first few lyrics, Bruce turned to Jack and said. "Um-"

"Wait for it." Jack said holding his finger. 

"They say that TEENAGERS SCARE THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME!" After that Jack started singing along. "Your right, you do scare me."

Jack just grinned and turned up the music. "Maybe I'm getting old." Bruce said to himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to Wayne manner. They got inside and put the food on the table. Jack was about to open his box and start eating.

"Wait." Bruce said. "What?" Bruce got close to him and gave him a kiss on the mouth. After about a minute they pulled back. "I just wanted to kiss you before your breath reeked of taco meat." Jack smiled and put down his taco, then wrapped his arms around Bruce and kissed him. 

"I guess eating can wait and truthfully I just wanted the box, so I can try to win the play station." He said after they pulled away. Bruce looked at the box and rolled eyes. "I can just buy that you know, you don't have to eat junk food." He then picked up Jack and carried him upstairs.

When they got into the room, he put Jack in his bed, laying him on his back. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Take off my pants and you'll see." Bruce did what he said and when the pants were off he was simply amazed. "Your wearing panties." 

"Yeah I got them for sale, do you like them?" Bruce grabbed one of his ass cheeks and gave it a squeeze, then a playful slap. "You little minx. I love them." He gave his ass a few more light slaps and squeezes, the he pushed the fabric back and kissed his cheek, also giving it a nip. "O-oh God." Jack moaned

"What do you baby?"

"I-I want your f-finger and tongue. please D-daddy." After that Jack looked back Bruce with wide eyes. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry-" he cut off from a kiss, after Bruce kissed him he said "don't worry baby I'm not mad. Do you want to call me daddy?" Jack hesitated before giving a shy nod. "Don't be embarrassed baby, you can call me daddy if you want"

"Okay d-daddy." Jack knew he must of been blushing right now. Bruce grinned and grabbed his asscheeks again. "Now what do you want baby?"

"Daddy I already told you." Jack said whining. Bruce gave a chuckle and kissed his tummy. "I know I'm just teasing."

"Well don't, It's mean you jerk." Bruce laughed again and started sliding down the underwear. After that he lifted up his legs and spread them. "Love how tight you look sweetheart." He got off the bed and went into his bathroom. Bruce came back with a bottle of lube. After his hands were slick, he puts one finger in Jack, making him gasp.

"D-Daddy, more." Bruce nodded and pushed the finger in deeper and started thrusting it in and out, he made sure to get the prostate a couple of times. "You want more fingers baby?"

"Oh god, yes daddy." He pushed in two more and gave them a twist, the spread them apart, watching his hole open up for him, turning a darker shade of pink. Bruce bend down and gave the rim a lick. Jack squirmed a little but Bruce was able to keep him still. "H-holy shit."

"You feel so good, don't you baby?" Jack whimpers and nods his head. "Keep going daddy, please." Now who was Bruce to deny that sweet request. He bend down and licked the rim again, soon he put his tongue in. He loved how Jack tasted, with his tongue he thrusted it in and out with his fingers. He pulled his head back and spat on Jack's hole, watching it go inside him. 

Bruce put both of his thumbs into his hole and pulled, opening the entrance again. he put his tongue back inside and tasted Jack's walls. After he was done, he took his thumbs out, Jack's entrance was gaping a little. "D-Daddy, I need to c-come." Bruce grabbed his cock and started jerking him off. After a few strokes Jack came with a shout.

After taking a moment to breath, he grabbed Bruce's hand and licked the come off of it. "Fucking hell Jack." Bruce gasped out. "Well that was fun." Jack said letting go of his hand. He reached down and pulled the panties back on. He sat up and kissed Bruce on the cheek, then got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" 

"Downstairs to get our food." He went out the door and headed down stairs. After a few seconds he heard Alfred shout.

"GOD SAKES WHERE ARE YOUR PANTS, MASTER JACK!?"

Bruce face palms, but then begins to laugh. Soon Jack rushed back into the room with the boxes of food. "It's not funny."

"Yes it is, poor Alfred." Jack begins to laugh too, because Alfred was not expecting to see him with pink panties on. Jack then got on the bed and open the two boxes. He took two tacos out and handed one to Bruce. "Jack-"

"Hey I let you do dirty things to me before I ate, so the least you can do is try it, beside I heard Taco Bell is great after sex." Bruce sighs and unwraps it, then takes a bite.

"So what do you think?" 

"I taste....grease and cheese." Jack scoffs and says "But does it taste good?" 

"Yeah, but in a bad way. Hey Jack?"

"Would you like to move in with me." Jack gives a him gives a surprise look and smiles. "Really, you want me to move in with you?"

"Yes, so would you like too?"

"Yes, I would. I would like that very much." Bruce puts down his tacos and pulls Jack into his lap, then kisses his head. 

"Wow I'm one of the most luckiest bastards in Gotham. I have you as a boyfriend, I've had great sex and I'm having Taco Bell. Can this day get any better?"

" I have some grape soda in the fridge."

"It just got fucking better!" 

Bruce chuckles and kisses his head again. His life is going to be a whole lot more interesting with Jack around.


End file.
